falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Welcome Center
(interior) }} The Welcome Center is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in 2287. Background Before the Great War, the center was used to direct visitors to various locations in the park. Unbeknownst to guests, the Nuka-Cola Corporation operated a highly secured cloning facility underneath the location. Experiments were performed on animals such as polar bears and anteaters. However, a radical animal activist group known as the A.F.A.D. was alerted to activities taking place in the cloning facility. Attacks commenced against Safari Adventure staff, and the welcome center was vandalized. With the security team being understaffed due to Project Cobalt, they managed to contact Dr. Hein on the morning of the Great War, impersonating a park employee in order to lure him out to the Angry Anaconda. He was then held hostage, and the facility placed under full lockdown.Welcome Center terminal entries Following the War, the remaining survivor, Dr. Darren McDermot, attempted to use the cloning machine to repopulate the world with animals. Following raider activity, he attempted to create a creature to help prevent the facility from falling into the wrong hands. Instead, he accidentally created the gatorclaw from the genetic material of a chameleon, an alligator, and a dead super mutant. He was wounded and driven out, eventually succumbing to his wounds in the care of Cito.Dr. McDermot's journals Layout The Welcome Center's entrance leads to a gallery overlooking the main room, with stairs leading down to the main floor either side of it. The room's middle is occupied by desks and its walls are lined with empty displays for animals; the space is initially patrolled by a gatorclaw. In the back of the room, there is the entrance to the Nuka-Gen replicator facility locked with a terminal requiring Dr. Hein's passcode to open. A corridor leads down to the facility's research hall with holding spaces for animals, cold storage section and several workstations. Further on is the partially flooded Nuka-Gen replicator floor guarded by an albino gatorclaw and a normal gatorclaw; the Nuka-Gen replicator controls and generator can be accessed from here. Opposite the stairway access to the room is a broad pipe with an openable hatch leading to a door up to the river running through Safari Adventure, locked with a terminal located nearby. Once the power is back on, going back to the terminal will give you the option of replicating gazelles. Activating this will over populate the Safari with gazelles. Additionally, once activated, it cannot be interrupted. Notable loot In the Welcome Center, first floor: * Nuka-Rush recipe - Next to a working terminal on the reception desk. * A.F.A.D. manifesto - Holotape in the AFAD duffle bag, next to the terminal-locked door. In the lab beneath the Welcome Center: * Dr. McDermot journal 47B and Dr. McDermot journal 53L - Two holotapes, next to Dr. Hein's terminal. * Dr. McDermot journal 69H - Holotape, in the room guarded by the albino gatorclaw, next to the Nuka-Gen replication machine terminal. * A fusion core - In a small room to the left of the albino gatorclaw. * A Nuka-Cade ticket roll - On a shelf in the same room as the fusion core. Appearances The Welcome Center appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery WelcomeCenter-Reception-NukaWorld.jpg|Reception area WelcomeCenter-CloningFacility-NukaWorld.jpg|Cloning facility WelcomeCenter-CloningMachine-NukaWorld.jpg|Cloning machine WelcomeCenter-PipeEntrance-NukaWorld.jpg|Pipe entrance McDermot's journals 47B and 53L.png|Journals 47B and 53L McDermot's journal 69H.png|Journal 69H FO4NW A.F.A.D. manifesto.png|A.F.A.D. manifesto Welcome_Center_fusion_core.jpg|Fusion core Albino_gatorclaw_WC.jpg|Albino gatorclaw in the welcome center's basement References Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Центр приёма посетителей uk:Центр прийому відвідувачів